


Better Use for Your Mouth

by AceAndroids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Hank Anderson, Cock Warming, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndroids/pseuds/AceAndroids
Summary: Connor is anxious and Hank decides he had a better use for Connor's anxious energy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Better Use for Your Mouth

An old sci-fi movie Connor liked was playing as Hank sat on the couch with Connor snuggled up close to him, molding himself into all of Hank’s stiff joints, erasing the point where Connor ended and Hank began. He always imagined this must be uncomfortable for Connor, no matter how often he did it. Hank tried to “relax” every time, but it was something he was still working on. He may have grown a conscience and far more feelings than he ever thought possible, but his rigid programming still made some things difficult.

In the background Hank could hear the filters from Connor’s fish tanks, a sound he’d quickly come to associate with the human he somehow fell in love with, despite everyone’s surprise, including his own. He could hear Connor’s faint breaths punctuating the constant stream, even and calm, but he could also feel Connor’s wound up energy below the surface. 

Connor was idly playing with his lips, lightly nibbling at his nails - an unconscious habit he’d picked up since Hank had finally gotten him to quit smoking, one that meant he was anxious for a cigarette. Hank may have gotten him to quit, but that didn’t change the fact that Connor was obsessive, especially about work. Anything in his life that could be “fixed”, really. The movie reflected off his glassy eyes; he wasn’t really watching. His mind was elsewhere, lost in thought on a rare day the two of them had off.

Hank decided he had a better use for Connor’s anxious energy.

“Connor,” Hank said in a tone more stern and severe than normal.

The glassy look was gone in a flash. Connor shot up like a bolt, sitting straight and proper, looking to Hank for his next instruction with anticipation in his eyes. It was only a moment, but more than enough time for Hank to log Connor’s change in breathing, his heart beat quickening, his pupils dilating, and the barely noticeable shift in Connor’s hips as he tried to sit still, patiently awaiting Hank’s desires.

Hank took a moment to draw things out, rile Connor up and make sure that nothing was left circulating in his brain but thoughts of what Hank had planned for him. In this moment Hank let his gaze pause on Connor’s bitten lips, slightly plump and with hints of wetness from his anxious habits. As if to invite Hank’s attention Connor opened his mouth ever so slightly, letting his teeth just barely scrape against his bottom lip.

Hank didn’t say anything - nor let on how much such a simple action jolted through him. That he kept records of every one of Connor’s mannerisms and revelled in these barely perceptible ones the most. They were for him; little things a human wouldn’t necessarily notice, but that he could record and analyze, and love over and over and over.

He kept is posture stiff and demanding. He didn’t falter; Hank simply looked from Connor’s sweet face and his bitten lips down to the floor in front of him in a quick motion, face barren of any emotion or hint of what exactly he had planned for his little detective.

Connor quickly moved to the floor - awkwardly, tripping over himself for a moment in his excitement, but kneeling perfectly for Hank, hands neatly placed on top of his lap and eyes downturn in the perfect picture of submission.

Hank shifted his weight above him, still seated with shoulders squared, but slightly closer to the edge of the couch. His movements were not as fluid as Connor’s, something he found comfort in only in times like these where it was something domineering and attractive rather than robotic and inhuman.  
It caused Connor’s heart to skip a beat.

“Pull me out, Connor.”

Connor looked up at him under the heavy lids of his eyes, eyes blown wide, biting at his bottom lip - more obvious this time, cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

“Yes, sir.”

Connor leaned forward, again shifting his hips, more noticeable than last time. The tiniest groan left his lips as he deftly unhooked Hank’s belt with a practiced dexterity, pulled down the zipper, and took Hank’s sizeable cock in hand. He wasn’t hard yet, but still impressive even soft.

Hank could sense Connor’s actions before Connor took them, reading the minute changes in muscles and tendons. The shift in his weight, pressing his knees into the carpet to anticipate leaning forward to take Hank into his mouth. He didn’t stop Connor - there was much more joy to be found in curbing unwanted actions after the fact that before.

He grabbed Connor by the crown of his head, curly hair twisting between his thick fingers, and pulled Connor off, baring his long pale throat speckled with pretty little moles Hank had long mapped out in his mind. The roughness of the action had Connor moan outright; his hips lifted and bucked as he was pulled bodily away from Hank.

“Did I tell you you could suck me off, Connor?”

Connor’s heart beat like a rabbit’s. Hank watched the minute twitches of each muscle in the long expanse of Connor’s neck. In his eyes there was fear; he looked panicked. Probably worried Hank would end this right now. Hank had, once, done so. But he wasn’t feeling that sadistic today, and, in all honestly, he’d done the one time it to illicit these kinds of responses in Connor when Connor acted out of turn.

The sexual gratification of it all was enjoyable, but what he really enjoyed was how Connor’s body reacted to him. All the little tiny changes and sounds he could get out of Connor that he was sure most humans weren’t consciously aware of. After being made to serve humans there was something so formidable about knowing he could effect one so much with so little effort. Even if said human had (mostly, save a few early encounters) been kind and gentle with him.

“No, sir.”

“Don’t act out of turn again, Connor. If you want to suck my cock, you’re going to have to earn it.” His voice boomed over Connor, as he looked deep into Connor’s eyes. There was the tiniest jitter to them, even as they locked onto Hank’s. A very human thing; androids, no matter how well programmed, could never have such fine tuned imperfections.

“I won’t, sir.” Connor swallowed hard; Hank watched his Adam’s apple bob with it. Watched how his chest swelled and listened his breath faintly whistled in his throat.

“Good boy.”

Connor lit up at the praise. It was clear that Connor was fully hard in his tight jeans. Hank would let him deal with that discomfort for now. Hank may have decided that this was ultimately for Connor today, but he wasn’t above punishing Connor for his indiscretion.

He took Connor’s face, still gripped tightly in his hair, and pulled it towards his groin, stopping just close enough that he could feel Connor’s breath on him.

“Put that mouth of yours to use and be a good little cock warmer for me.”

Connor opened his mouth slowly, sticking out his pink tongue as he looked up at Hank with his big doe eyes. It felt dirty putting his cock into Connor’s mouth when Connor looked at him like that, so wanting and loving. But it also felt so good, so, in the end, that always won out.

Connor kept eye contact for a brief moment, an eternity for Hank’s sizeable processing power, suckling at Hank’s cock as he settled into a position he could stay in for as long as Hank wanted him to.

Having Connor on him, in any way really, always flooded his processors with data. It was one thing to sense Connor’s heart beat, his breath, twitches of his body - another entirely to feel them on his skin.

The first time they had done this Connor had expressed concern that it took Hank so long to get hard, was he doing something wrong? Hank had to explain that it was a sort of delayed gratification. He could, easily, just fill out into Connor’s wet mouth, press against his throat and listen to the hitches in Connor’s breath as he struggled to keep Hank in his mouth without chocking. But he took so much more joy in taking his time, feeling each little bit of data Connor’s body gave him, feeling the changes slowly as he filled out in Connor’s mouth.

Connor had begun to relax against Hank’s leg, resting his head against Hank’s thigh, and slowly molding himself into Hank as he often did. Hank in turn took his time enjoying each feeling and bit of information he got from Connor’s body. Each small twitch, the way his jaw shifted and the way his throat constricted with every breath around his increasing length. He enjoyed the way Connor’s body unconsciously pressed itself closer, even if his hands were still placed in his lap, and his legs still folded neatly beneath him.

The movie had moved on since they’d begun. Hank idly thought it would be nice when it was over. He’d long since tuned out the noise of it, but it would be nice when the only noises in the room were Connor and the white noise of Connor’s fish tanks in the background.

Hank gently brushed Connor’s hair out of his face, stirring a small moan.  
“You’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth, sweetheart.”

Connor’s hips bucked; he’d been so good, not moving his hips aside from his slight shifts of weight up until now.

“Do you want more, baby?”

Connor’s heart rate picked up noticeably, his whole body tensing as he looked up at Hank with so much want. Hank was a weak android, he could only hold back for so long with a face like that begging him to give it what Connor wanted.

He took Connor’s head, lightly, in his hand and began to work Connor back and forth on his length, slow at first, letting Connor’s spit slick him up and drip off of him and down Connor’s chin. Connor kept letting out little sounds; Hank, of course, added each one to his archive of his favourite things about Connor.

He picked up the pace, setting it progressively faster and more brutal, now working his way down Connor’s throat as Connor worked to both not choke, and keep his cheeks hallowed to ensure Hank enjoyed himself as much as possible. Little moans still managed to escape between the lurid sound of Hank fucking into his mouth.

Connor’s hands, which had been carefully placed on his lap, began to twitch. He tried to grip his tight jeans, but they didn’t have enough slack for him to really get much purchase. A small wet spot had begun to bloom on the front of Connor’s jeans, which Hank took great joy in. 

“You enjoying this, baby?”

Connor nodded his head as much as he could with a cock in his mouth, and made a little mmm sound around Hank’s cock, which lit Hank’s circuits on fire.

“You may touch me.”

Connor surged forward before Hank was even done speaking. He pushed himself further between Hank’s legs, gripping one of Hank’s thighs with one hand, and taking the root of Hank’s cock in the other. He didn’t slow the pace Hank had set; if anything he took Hank deeper, shifting his hand to fondle Hank’s balls as he locked his lips around the root and kept going, adding fast, wet slurps to the moans leaking out of the tights space between Connor’s lips and Hank’s cock.

It didn’t take much more for Hank to come down Connor’s throat, causing Connor to cough as he diligently kept his mouth on Hank until Hank pulled him off. He almost tried to fight Hank on it, desperate to keep going and keep his mouth occupied with Hank’s pleasure - they both knew a single orgasm had no impact on Hank’s ability to keep going. But he let himself be manhandled and slumped back into his kneeling position.

Connor’s whole disposition had changed from when they’d started. Weight focused in different areas. He had to use one hand to steady himself, placing it on the floor next to him instead of back on his lap. His body was relaxed and tense in ways it only was when they were like this, thighs open and ever so slightly humping the air in front of him, unable to find friction he so desperately needed. Connor’s eyes were glassy again, but in a very different way than they had been earlier. It was a feast for Hank to behold.

Hank ran his hand gently across the peak of Connor’s cheekbone.

“You did so good for me. You deserve a reward. Wait here for me, sweetheart.”

Hank got up, didn’t bother to tuck himself back into his pants. Even as he walked away, down into the bedroom, he could trace Connor’s panting breath, and hear the anticipation singing through his partner’s body.

When he returned he kept what he’d retrieved hidden.  
“Do you want to keep being a good boy for me?”

“Yes, sir.” There was a slight pant in his breath as he said ‘sir’. His eyes still hadn’t quite adjusted. His body was still slightly slumped and pliant. His lips were now puffy and dripping with cum and his spit. There was a small spot on his shirt. Even if it was washed Hank would see the glow of thirium left there like a little love bite. It was innocuous enough that no other android would realize why Connor, a homicide detective specializing in android cases, had a little spot of thirium on one of his shirts. But Hank would.

Hank pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it to Connor.

“Strip for me, and then work yourself open.”

Hank could tell exactly how much Connor wanted to come by how little Connor tried to be sexy while disrobing. There were no flourishes, or coy looks. Just quick, rapid movements divesting him of his garments as fast as humanly possible, complete with limbs getting stuck and little squawks as he fumbled out of his shirt.

“Don’t come yet.”

Connor looked up from his tangled limbs and his shirt stuck halfway up his body. There was a tiny pout on Connor’s face, but he quickly replied with his usual Yes, sir.

Connor’s cock was a deep red at this point, leaking precum which dripped down its length. He was, as Hank called him, a good boy, and didn’t touch himself as he lubed up his fingers and reached behind himself.

“Lie back so I can see you.”

Another moan, deeper and needier than the ones he’d made while sucking Hank off. But he acquiesced and laid back, opening his legs wide, lifting one against his body so that he was fully on display and could easily reach down and touch his hole. His needy cock laid against his hip, twitching as he traced the rim of his asshole and began to press inside. He lifted his hips as best as he could to give Hank a good view.

Hank too laid back onto the couch, resting one arm on the back of it, trying to ignore the programming that told him to always be stiff and proper and android-like. He lazily began to stroke his cock, which was filling out much faster than when Connor had his mouth on him. Connor was making all sorts of noises noises now. Moans, little huffs, grunts. A symphony for a single android.

Connor had worked two fingers into himself now. He’d stop every so often to get a better angle, or add more lube to make his impatient attempts at fingering himself go faster. His lips were swollen from being bitten as Connor tried so hard not to come. The flush that had once been on his cheeks had spread down his body, across his chest and shoulders (and, as Hank found so dear, onto his ears).

Tears welled into Connor’s eyes as he pressed a third finger into himself and he cried out. He was practically shaking. Hank knew this point of Connor’s need well. It was what he strove for each time he worked Connor up like this. Hank was stroking himself quickly now; the build up of sexual gratification and constant analysis was pushing him towards that edge too.

“Come here.” His voice was not as even as he’d like. He too was faltering, but Connor was far too gone to really notice.

Connor got up and moved towards Hank, body sluggish and tense, but quick to embrace the chance that Hank would finally put his hands on him.

Hank grabbed him, pulling him down into a bruising kiss onto his lap, gripping Connor’s ass and one of his love handles, which were finally beginning to have some give to them after months of Hank monitoring Connor’s non-existent diet. Connor took it as an invitation to reach out as well, and Hank didn’t care at this point. He gripped Hank’s chest and wound an arm around Hank’s neck, pushing himself closer to Hank, pressing his dick against Hank’s. He didn’t rut against Hank - at least he was still lucid enough to stop himself from doing that.

Hank bit marks into Connor’s neck and shoulders, reveling in the way marks popped up on Connor’s body as he did so, adding to Connor’s constellations of moles and blemishes that made Connor so human. Part of him wished Connor could leave marks on him as well - let the world know Connor loved him the same way Hank did. Mark him as imperfect too, give him blemishes to blur the line between human and android a little bit more. Hopefully someone out there would make it happen. One day.

He slipped a finger down Connor’s ass and ran its tip against Connor’s wet, loose hole, and then smacked one of Connor’s cheeks with a quick, sharp strike. He let out a deep growl as he flipped them, Connor pinned beneath him on the couch. He manhandled his pliant human as he pushed his pants down his thighs so he could press himself deep into Connor.

Moans and breathy hitches fell from Connor’s lips with each thrust of Hank’s hips. Even fingered open Connor was deliciously tight - Hank knew Connor liked it like this. Feeling the strain of taking Hank at first until his body relented and just let Hank use him. 

Hank gripped Connor’s thighs tightly, intentionally trying to leave more marks all over his body. If Connor’s ass wasn’t bruised from the relentless pace of his android body slamming into him Hank was going to make sure it had a few bruises later. A proper punishment for trying to suck him off without permission, maybe?

Connor was past the point of forming actual words. Hank may have enjoyed it when Connor begged him for things, but he knew when that wasn’t even an option anymore. In a certain way he liked that better. He did that to Connor. He made a man so relentlessly stuck in his own head unable to think or speak or really do anything but just take it. He kept up his pace, punching out quick breaths from Connor’s lungs with each thrust, and reached down between them and finally gave Connor the touch he’d so desperately needed for so long.

“You can come baby. You’ve been so good.”

And Connor did. His body went taught and he cried out a broken sound as he came between them and over Hank’s hand. Hank fucked him through it, drawing it out as much as he could before coming as well, deep inside Connor, dropping all his weight onto Connor the second he was spent.

The two of them laid there panting; technically Hank didn’t need to breathe, but it was programmed into him as a familiar human response that wouldn’t remind people around him that he was an android when he was overloaded and unable to keep track of every process going through his brain, which he certainly was at this moment.

Eventually Connor was the one to break the silence. He reached out for Hank’s face, which was pillowed carefully against Connor’s chest. He cupped Hank’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the top of Hank’s head.

“Thanks. I needed that,” he said, still slightly breathless. His tone had a cheerful lilt to it. The needy and submissive sound to his voice had been sated.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Of course you did, Mr. Top of the Line Android Man.” Connor said with a slight giggle marring his attempt at his haughty voice. He tried ruffling Hank’s hair, which, as they both knew, couldn’t actually be mussed, unlike Connor’s, which was every which way at the moment.

Connor must have noticed the silence because he quietly commented on the movie a moment later.

“Oh…” he said in a tiny voice, “we missed the movie.”

“It ended about half an hour ago.” Hank said, pushing himself up with a grunt, finally pulling out of Connor. He was sitting up on his haunches now, looking down at a picture of perfection.

“Not that I regret missing it,” he said with a chuckle and a sly, foxish grin.

Connor smacked Hank playfully across the chest. Hank retaliated by pulling Connor across the couch by his legs so Connor’s hips were seated in Hank’s lap. Connor squawked loudly, flailing and trying to not succumb to Hank’s overwhelming strength. 

“Hey. HEY. What are you doing? Don’t you think you’ve done enough with me today?”

“Nope.”

Connor fidgeted as if something was digging into his side. He reached behind himself to pull something up from the couch under him. It took Hank a moment to remember that he hadn’t only brought lube out when he’d gone to the bedroom.

“What”, Connor said with great emphasis in his Detective Stern voice, laced with a teasing tone, “is this for HK800?”

Hank reached out and plucked it out of Connor’s hand after a few failed attempts of kept away.

It was a remote controlled plug, one that wirelessly connected to Hank’s processors. But Connor knew that.

“I had initially planned to make you wear this after you opened yourself up for me,” he said as he began to playfully tease Connor’s hole again, pressing his leaking cum into Connor, “but you overwhelmed me.”

He pressed deep into Connor, bringing back those tasty little moans.

“I…” Connor stuttered between moans, “didn’t know that such advanced androids… ah! … could be… mmoverwhelmed.”

“Only by bossy human detectives who need to get told what to do and be thrown around a little sometimes. Sadly I had to replan how all of this was going to go. Must be a side effect of me being a deviant and all.” He looked up at Connor with a wicked grin and began to kiss him deeply and passionately.

This time there was no movie drawling on in the background; only the sound of Connor’s fish tanks, drowned out by the occasional extra loud moan from Connor. He always got noisier, louder, and needier the more times Hank fucked him. Desperate to erase the space between them. It was another thing Hank loved about him. Maybe one of his favourites.


End file.
